1. Field
The following description relates to a wireless power transmitting device.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, wireless power transfer technology has been widely used in the chargers of various electronic devices such as communications devices as well as in smartphones and wearable devices in accordance with current trends.
As the wireless power transfer technology, a magnetic induction method and a magnetic resonance method have both been developed. A magnetic induction method according to the wireless power consortium (WPC) standard, for example, generally operates with certain characteristics, such as voltage or frequency (e.g. within a frequency of about 110 kHz to about 205 kHz), and a magnetic resonance method according to the alliance for wireless power (A4WP) standard, for example, operates with certain other characteristics, such as voltage or frequency (e.g. within a frequency of about 6.78 MHz).
When the magnetic induction method is used, it may be disadvantageous, in that long range wireless charging may be difficult, and when the magnetic resonance method is used, a problem may arise in that there may be limitations on receiving wireless power due to a complex circuit or one fixed resonance frequency.